Sites, such as oil and gas well-sites, can incur hazardous conditions. Example hazardous conditions can include the presence of gas that can have adverse effects, if inhaled. In some cases, personnel visit sites to remedy hazardous conditions, which can cost time and money, as well as expose personnel to potential risk. Avoiding occurrences of hazardous conditions can reduce time and cost associated with management of a site, and can mitigate risk.